Moonlight
by HimeMurasakiPrincess
Summary: What happens when a mysterious stallion comes to ponyville? Every pony in town is curious of his origins and he can't help but attract attention anywhere he went. He is different from those around him...and very, very special... (Short ad Sweet because I don't really want to given away what will happen ;)
1. Nightfall

**A/N: So for the past few days, I have been looking at a few episodes of My Little Pony: My Friendship is Magic and last night I actually had a dream about an idea for a fanfiction that I had been thinking about. I was really surprised but I was really pissed when I woke up from it for no reason. I was like "crap...so close!" LOL. Anyway I don't know if anyone really likes my little pony anymore since I started to kind of like it after a while so this is the preliminary chapter I wrote in like 20 minutes. If anyone ever read my other fanfics then they would know that I usually write like 7,000 words for every chapter of a story so this one that's like 2000 words is more like a test read to see if anyone is interested in it. It's my first My Little Pony fanfiction... and it's about LUNA! I may not be a major fan of it like some but I do know that everyone freaking loves Luna...or they just don't like Celestia...I'm not really sure anymore... :/**

**Anyway please at least try to read it! Enjoy!**

***Ps: If any of my *ahem*...Junjou Romantic (not for children) readers come across this fanfic or see that II have published this not written a chapter for my other story since like August...I am not by any means giving up on it. In fact I wrote parts of it last night too. I just need to find a bit more information on it plus school reeeeally sucks ya know?**

**Anyway again...Please enjoy my storry! ^0^**

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the midst of the dark night. The only light came from the full moon that was shining above, the stars keeping it company, glowing alongside it in the night sky. On the grassy and open terrain walked a lone stallion, his face carefully shielded by a dark cloak. He moved slowly, not completely sure just where he was going. The only thing he knew as the time was that he had to keep moving. It was the only way that he knew how to live. He was tired, and fatigued, yet he forced his hooves to keep walking, putting one in front of the other, making sure that he was covering as much ground as he could. He looked around him, to see the darkness that surrounded him. He was completely and utterly alone. The moment he thought this however, a light coming from out of no where shined on him. The stallion carefully looked up and saw what he believed to be the most beautiful star that he had ever seen. The most beautiful thing that he had _ever_ seen. It was as if it was shining solely for him, telling him that he was not alone. He could feel his eyes slightly tearing up at the sight, the image of if bringing back so many memories of when he was merely a filly.

"So beautiful…..", he said in a low voice.

He suddenly could feel the tiniest spark of energy growing within him. The light from the star seemed to him filled him with some kind of unknown form of magic. He knew that he could go on, at least for a while longer. It's not like he had much choice in the matter in the first place. He slowly pulled his hood further over is silky mane and continued onwards into the night. The star shone brightly above him and he smiled, feeling as though it was keeping him company on his journey, wherever it would take him. He prayed that it would greet him with its presence for many night to come. The stallion continued to walk onwards, feeling more and more exhausted with each step he took. He knew that he needed to rest, that he needed to eat, both things in which he had not done in days. The mysterious stallion looked around him once more and once again saw nothing but empty yet rocky grassland, It would be impossible for him to sleep here but he was tired, so very tired. He suddenly felt his legs give way underneath him and he collapsed. He could not go any further, as his entire body felt drain of any energy. He had learned at a young age that leaving yourself exposed in any manner was dangerous and he was a sitting duck in such open fields but his eyes were slowly closing….and he was unsure if he would be able to open them tomorrow.

Suddenly there was a bright light above him. He tiredly opened his eyes to see that same one star shining its light on him. He opened its eyes wider. It was if the star was alive, telling him to keep moving. The stallion did not know what was happening but his body seemed to move on its own at the sight of it. He continued to walk, this time slowly altering his course so that the star would stay in his line of sight. He took much comfort in his special star that was twinkling overhead. The star itself was a beacon of light, in which he decided that he would follow. The star continued to shine, as if beckoning him to follow. As he walked on, the sky seemed to have cleared even more, giving way to an even more gorgeous night, one that he had not seen for a very, very long time. As he walked, he could feel the grass under his hooves become less outgrown, and the ground beneath him become less rough. He was no longer looking in front of him. His eyes were fixed slightly upwards upon his beautiful star.

As the hard grass beneath him suddenly gave way to soft and lush fields, he could have sworn that the star was not just floating above but that it was moving with him, leading him to somewhere he could feel safe. Even though he knew he was tired and out of energy, barely able to stand, his legs began to move faster, first as a faster walk, then canter, then as a quick trot, and then finally at a running gallop. His star continued to shine before him, seeming to move faster amongst the night sky. His strong legs hit the ground powerfully and confidently. After years of training and work, the stallion had a body that was like steel and powerfully built, one that most likely no other stallion could ever hope to compete with. He knew how to use it to his own advantage when the time came. He was running wildly now, his hood flying off his head behind him exposing his long and beautiful silver mane, He continued to gallop, streams, flowers, and rocky mountains flying behind him as he ran, But he was not thinking of what he had left behind, he would never do that. The only thing that he could think about was the star, _his_ star, above him running away from him, possibly leaving him behind. He was not going to let it out of his sight.

_Don't leave me…._, he thought, staring up at the star as he ran faster, trying to keep it in view.

He seemed to run faster as each moment passed. Minutes turned to hours as he galloped, and he looked upwards at his star, and could see that sky above him shedding its darkness and giving way to a pinkish sky that would become the bright sun. As he ran, he knew that the day would have possess the right lighting that he needed to explore his surroundings and continue his journey, yet in the depths of his soul he felt that he did not want to say goodbye to the star and its beautiful night. He ran faster, desperately wanting to catch the star before the daylight burned out its beauty. Around him the sky continued to brighten.

_No….._, he thought to himself.

_Please…..just a bit longer….., _he thought.

The stallion ran faster. His dismay intensified when he saw the tip of the sun peaking out from the trees behind him. He pushed his legs faster. He felt the strong urge to not let the star leave him. He had not spent a sufficient amount of time with it. He felt kind and gentle warmth from its light that was greater than any sun that he could ever dream about. He did not want to let it leave him. Around him, beds of flowers and lush trees came into view, easing his tension as they would hide the sun's light for a little longer at least. Above him the star was becoming smaller and smaller, as if telling him that it would soon be time for them to part from one another. The sun continued to rise, shining its light around him. In one final burst of energy he followed behind the star, his eyes set on its quickly diminishing beauty and, running on what little energy he had left in his body. Suddenly he was on a lush cliff in front of a tree, but still feeling as though he would gladly jump off to join the star in the heavens. Light pooled around him. Day was breaking.

_Don't go….._, he thought.

As if hearing his thoughts, with its last ounce of visible light the star shone bright and rose up higher and further away from him. The stallion focused his vision carefully and saw that below the cliff was a small town. The star seemed to stay directly in front of it, as if telling him that he could possibly call that place his home. He frowned at the word. Home….It had been a very long time since he had one. With one final twinkle of farewell, the star's light dimmed and it was gone. The stallion leaned against the tree, feeling the full weight of his exhaustion. The tree was lush and full of life, with branches and fresh leaves to provide shade. Like it was made for him for this exact moment. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep but could only think about and see the star that had shined especially for him. Something about it made him feel at ease and calm. He hoped he would find it again. For one final time the stallion opened his eyes to see a glimpse of the town before him. He knew in his heart that the star had led him to this very spot for a reason. He would have to explore the town when he woke up, this time sure that he would. He knew that him and the star would meet once again. He closed his eyes, thinking of the beautiful shining light that led him here and then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all (if anyone enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, unlike the rest of my stories I plan on making the plot progress much faster than my other stories and stay on the point! See you in the next chapter! (If anyone reads it that is O_O)**


	2. Change

**A/N: Hi again everyone! Here is my second chapter for my first mlp fannfiction! I hope you enjoy it! ^0^**

* * *

The stallion awoke to bright streams of light in his eyes and could feel the rays of the warm sun covering his body. He badly wanted to keep his eyes closed but the bright sunlight continued to reach his eyes, even though his lids were shut so tightly he could feel his own lashes poking the insides of his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to the bright day that surrounded him. In the distance he could hear the sound of birds chirping and the falling of leaves in the soft wind. He turned his head to scan the area behind him. He was surrounded by beautiful nature, one of the many beautiful sights he had not seen in quite some time and so different from the environment he had been traveling through. The stallion got up slowly, and could feel pain shooting up from every part of his body. He ignored it and arched his back, taking a long stretch, one that made him feel like his muscles were in a tug of war contest from either directions.

He plopped back down onto his stomach and buried his face in the soft grass. It was nice. The familiar smell reminded him of...life. He turned onto his back and stared at the clear blue sky above him. There was not even the tiniest of clouds in the sky. It was a peaceful place. It had been a while since he had been in such an environment. He once again turned onto his stomach and in a few more moments slowly stood up and walked towards the cliff's edge. The same edge where he had last seen the star that had led him here. The stallion suddenly remembered what had happened hours ago. He walked further to the edge, craning his neck slightly and squinting his eyes to what he knew he would see. In the far off distance he saw the same town he had seen right before he had fallen asleep. From where he was he could already see that the town must have been quite small but at the same time, he had a feeling that it was special in some way. He smiled slightly, remembering that it was the star that had led him here to this very spot.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud rumbling sound coming from his stomach. The stallion placed a hoof on his abdomen, and painfully realized that it had been practically weeks since he had eaten anything like a proper meal. He looked to his side and saw his tightly closed saddle bag, one that had been emptied long ago of anything that could be used to provide him any kind of sustenance. The only thing he really had left was money. He knew he had enough of that at least. Even though the monetary compensation was something he could not eat, he was grateful he had brought it with him.

The town below the cliff was convenient and well located. He could simply go into the town and buy the supplies that he needed and be on his way. A light gust of wind blew past him, making his long made flow gently in its breeze. He hadn't even noticed that his hood was off his head. He glanced around. He was alone, as he had thought. He shrugged, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to give his head a bit a freedom. Another breeze blew past him, once again making his mane flow. He frowned slightly, realizing the situation he was now in. He walked towards a small nearby lake and glanced down at his reflection. He immediately was able to see the problem. How could he have overlooked such a huge detail? He sighed heavily, knowing that if he went into town looking the way he was, he would stick out like a sore hoof. Suddenly feeling self conscious, he pulled his hood back over his head. He glanced over the cliff's edge again. He was in desperate need of food and supplies, so he would simply have to go into town with his cloak. With his hood covering his head, he could feel beads of sweat rolling down his body. He quickly pulled his hood off his head, something that he made sure to never do.

It was warmer here than he was used to. He was not used to such nice weather. The stallion bet everything he had that no pony else in that town would be wearing a cloak either, no matter how thin it was. If he went into town wearing a cloak, he would also bring a lot of attention to himself. Perhaps it would not be much attention, but any attention is too much. The last thing he wanted to do was to look like some kind of suspicious character.

The stallion rubbed his temples. He could not go into the town without his cloak but he could not wear it in this warm environment. He glanced at the sun and now wondered just how long he had been asleep...how long it would be before it went down. It didn't need to go down all the way either but just enough for the air to cool and shadows to fall. It would not matter if he would his cloak when night fell. He took another look at the sun and saw that it was in the middle of the sky. Midday. He had slept for well over twelve hours, not that he didn't deserve it. He smiled slightly, knowing that night would soon fall again. In a few hours he would be able to venture into the town. He wanted to make sure that there was enough daylight left in the sky to explore and buy needed items. His stomach growled again but he ignored it, instead taking a few gulps of water from the clear stream. The water appeared to be clear and was much better than anything else he had in a few days. He drank until his stomach felt as though it were full. It would have to do until he was able to move.

He walked back over to the tree and leaned against just as he had slept. He closed his eyes, waiting for the arrival of dusk. For the past two days, it had seemed as if he were sleeping the days away and being alive at night...and it felt right to him. He closed his eyes and waited for night.

* * *

A few hours later the stallion opened his eyes to the sight of the sky around him darkening, The sun behind him was shrinking back, once again letting the night take hold of the sky. He could see the shadows around him growing longer and darker, signaling that the night was quickly progressing. He could not remember falling asleep. His sleep patterns and behavior seemed to be in some need of repair. Just as it was earlier, his entire body ached and screamed for him not to move an inch from where he was but his stomach reminded that he needed to get to that town before stored closed. He needed food...and supplies. It was essential for his survival at this point, for he knew that he would not be able to last another day without food.

He sucked in a deep breath and slowly, got to his feet. The sky around him was now a very dark orange. He knew he had just enough daylight left to look around the town and also find the items that he needed. The stallion walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down just as he had done earlier. He could still see the town in his line of sight but the problem now was how he would get there. He could not waste time looking for a way around, which meant that like always he would have to take the more risky route. He looked down below again in search of a place at the bottom of the cliff that would provide him shelter from eyes but was still near enough to the town to possibly walk there by foot. He looked down and saw what looked like to be large patch of shrubbery in the rocky cliff. The stallion sucked in another deep breath, slightly weary that he was going to shed his cloak of protection, even if it only be for a few moments. The stallion slowly pulled off his cloak, fully and tucked it into his saddle bag. He walked to the edge of the cliff and took a very deep breath before he flapped his powerful wings and descended down below. He moved like a flash of light. In a second he was in the shub, where he quickly pulled his cloak over his head again. Feeling relieved, he walked onwards to the town that was ahead of him. He galloped just every so slightly in order to make the trip somewhat quicker and before he knew it had was in the town that he had been looking down up for the last two days.

There were many stores and shops in the town, which was good because he would be able to get what he needed quickly and leave. On the other hand, there were still many ponies about walking the streets, fillies even, walking along happily with their parents and friends. This made him very weary. Didn't these fillies and others need to get up early for school or...something? He shook his head. He had to calm down. He was fine. No one was looking for him and no one knew who he was...what he was. The stallion tugged at the hood over his head, even though it was fully covering him, a habit of his, and continued to walk down the streets listening to the busy bustle of the town life. He knew he was there for a specific reason but he could not help but be intrigued by the things that he heard. Fillies were joyfully laughing and playing, carriages were clopping against the stone sidewalks, people were busily talking. Everything just seemed so...full of life. He couldn't help but enjoy it, even a little.

As he continued to walk, he did his best to keep to the shadows, making sure to do his most to avoid any contact with any other poneys. He knew that in such a busy place, no one was paying attention to him, but he could not help but feel as if there were a million eyes set on him. The stallion glanced to to his sides for a moments and was dismayed to see that there were indeed a few inquiring eyes looking straight at him. He cursed under his breath. He thought he was being so careful yet something was making him stand out! He lowered his head further and stared at the ground as he walked. You would think that that he would have been able to see a middle aged mare bump right into his chest. The sudden contact from another pony made him want to jump but he held it in. The mere had been forced back from the collision and was now on the ground, slowly getting up. His sighed and walked over to the mare and helped her to her feet up. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Are you alright, madame?", he asked the her in a low voice.

The mere did not say anything for a moment, but instead just stared at him with wondering eyes. This made the stallion uneasy on instinct. He wanted to leave but felt that doing even that would be suspicious.

"N-no...I-I mean I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going.", she said and tilted her head slightly.

"And even that's weird...since well….", she trailed off.

The stallion lowered his head further.

The mare shook her head quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean anything by it...it's just that you're so...so….very, very, very tall. That's why I thought I should not have missed you."

The stallion seemed calm hidden underneath his cloak but his was really feeling antsy now. His height? That was what was making his stick out so much? There was nothing he could do about 's not like he would cut off his legs and become pulled his cloak over his head again.

The mere continued to stare at him, like she couldn't look away and then began to leave. He knew he had made her uncomfortable with his eerie silence. As she left, it dawned on him that he could possibly ask for directions to find a store or...something. He caught a breath in his throat, not sure if he should be initiating conversation but he knew he needed directions.

"Wait!", he said, with a voice more full of authority than he wanted.

The mere turned around, shrinking back slightly and clearly looking intimidated.

The stallion cursed himself. This was not his intention at all. He sighed and walked up to the mere, but left a good amount of distance between them.

"I...I am sorry. I just wished to ask you for...directions.", the stallion said, in a low tone.

"Where to?", the mare asked, seeming to feel better already. The stallion cleared his throat.

"I….am not quite sure really. You see...I am in need of...food and…."

Stallion trailed off thinking a modern and less telling thing to say.

"camping supplies…", he finished.

"U-um….well there a cafe not too far from here….and its across from the market...m-maybe you could get what you need from there?", the mare said, sincerely hoping to help.

"Th-there are a lot of places here in Ponyville to shop and such. You'll probably be able to get things for camping", she finished.

"So the name of this place is...Ponyville", the stallion said, not meaning to say it out loud.

The mere simple felt as if she were in some kind of trance. His face and features were hidden underneath his dark cloak but those eyes...she didn't want to look away.

The stallion lowered his head and turned to leave in the direction that she had pointed.

"Thank you, madame", he said before finally leaving.

Even when he was long gone, the mere continued to stare after him. She wished she had been able to see his eyes. She closed her eyes, thinking that he had been a very strange stallion indeed. He had a beautiful voice. She was suddenly snapped back into reality when when she heard the sound of the great clock, striking on another hour. She continued to hurry home so that she could make dinner for her children and husband.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow pace the story seems to be going on. I am really working on it though! In the next chapter, I plan to introduce the stallion to the main characters! Please rate and comment! :)**


	3. In Ponyville

**A/N: Hi everyone this is the third chapter of my mlp fanfic. I hope you like it. I'm really trying to get to the good parts already! Anyway hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

The stallion walked slowly through the streets, as the sun was finally beginning to go down behind him. He unconsciously sighed a breath of relief taking comfort in the fact. Ever since he was a filly, had always felt the most safe at night for some strange reason. His cloaked figure moved through the crowded streets, looking for the location he was headed to. While he was speaking with the mere from earlier, he made sure to take mental notes of every turn, every distance, and every direction she had given him. Since he had begun walking, he had been lightly counting underneath his breath, estimating his own time of arrival. If he was correct, he was going to arrive right about...now. He came to a full stop, and slowly lifted his head to where the mere's directions had lead him. He took a moment to look at the building and its surroundings. He had never seen somewhere so...colorfully decorated.

The stallion stepped back further from the building and his eyes fell on the sign above the shop's colorful door. He saw the name "Sugar Cube Corner" in colorful letter. It seemed to fit perfectly. He lightly stepped to the side to and peered inside the window at the side. He frowned slightly. There were still other ponies inside. Just when he had thought he was going to keep getting breaks. The stallion walked a few feet away from the store and looked across the street. There was a supplies store there just like the mere had told him. He looked over his shoulder at the food place again. Perhaps it would be best it he were to hold off on the food and go get the items he needed. It may even be less crowded by the time he got back. The loud grumble coming from his stomach changed his mind immediately. He needed to food...Now. The supplies would be of no use to him if he fainted from hunger. He walked back to Sugar Cube Corner, took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

The minute he walked through the doors, he was one edge because of the number of ponies in the place. He was overcome by an immense urge to turn back the way he came but decided against it. It would be alright. By the looks of the town, ponies come and go into these kinds of places all the time so it would be very unlikely for him bring much attention to himself. He had not walked five steps into the place before a mere who seemed to have popped out of nowhere was in front of him smiling brightly.

"Hello! Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner!", the mere said happily. She looked sweet. Literally. Her outfit and mane resembled what looked to be sweet pastries. He took note that here mane looked as if it were a pile of sweet pink creme but of course did not comment on it. The stallion only nodded, not really wanting to speak.

"What can we get you?", she asked warmly.

He looked around the small shop, as he had not seen anything like it where he had come from. Bright colors and playful designs covered the interior of the place. It felt like... a happy place. He looked at the mere again who was still smiling at him, trying to be attentive. Ponies here sure were welcoming. He cleared his throat and spoke,

"I...I'm not quite sure", he said.

The mere looked at him and smiled.

"I take it you've never been here before then?", she said.

"Yes", was all he said.

She shrugged gleefully.

"Well always nice to see a fresh face in town"..., she said nicely but then trailed off, when she realized that she couldn't quite make out his face. She quickly dismissed it, however and brought her attention back to her newest customer.

"Tell me please...do you have...food here?", the stallion asked.

"Do we!", the mere said, beaming.

"Follow me please. Let me lead you to an empty table.", she said moving further into the store. He followed at a safe distance behind. As they walked through the store, the mere took quick glances at the male while he was not paying attention. She could not help but think that there was something...special about the stallion that was now walking behind here. In a moment she had led him to a table to which she kindly beckoned him to sit down at. The stallion was grateful that it was in a semi-quiet part of the store where not many others were. As he walked past her, she could not help but notice his height. He was tall and even without being able to see clearly she could tell that he had very powerful legs. She quickly stopped thinking about such things and reminded herself that she was happily married with two foals of her own.

After the stallion had sat down, an orange colt with a bakery hat on his head waved to the mere. Though he was busily tidying up and sweeping his stopped to smile at them. The mere with the light blue coat waved back.

"Oh, Carrot Cake, sweetie! We have a brand new customer! A first timer!", she said happily.

The colt walked over to them and smiled.

"Well that's great! Have you ordered yet?", he asked the stallion, Again he shook his head.

"What is...good to eat here?", the stallion asked.

Both of them smiled at each other and then him.

"Why everything of course!", the mere said.

The male nodded.

"We got the best baked good in town! Why don't you give some a try?", he said, smiling.

A loud grumble escaped his stomach, one that all three of them could hear.

"Please...Anything you have to offer me is fine", he said, putting a hoof on his stomach, embarrassed by the sound.

"Well, looked like we need to get you fed!. Hold on and I'll bring something right to you!", the mere said and hurried off. Before she was out of sight she turned back to look at him.

"My name's Cupcake by the way and that's Carrot Cake, my husband", she said and the male waved at him. Welcome to Ponyville!", she said before hurrying to get his food. Carrot Cake tipped his hat in a friendly manner and got back to his cleaning. It was only a few minutes because the light blue mere emerged again, carrying two trays in both hands. She placed the food in front of him on the table. The stallion could not help but look at the food inquisitively. He had never seen it before.

"What...it this?", he asked, curious now.

"Well what's the matter? You never had apple cobbler before?", she asked.

The stallion merely shook his head.

"You'll love it! Trust me! I brought you other food too, since you looked so hungry!"

She pushed the tray towards him, waiting.

The stallion picked up a piece and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly. His eyes widened. He had never tasted anything like this before! It was crumbly yet moist, and not too sweet. It was good!

"Delicious….:", he said, and smiled.

"Well eat up and call if you need anything!", she said and hurried off.

A while later, he took his last bit of food and leaned back in the chair. That...was truly something special. He didn't know if it was because he was starving or if it was because the food was so good that he felt so filled. He picked up the last crumb that was on his place and ate it. There was not a scrap of food left on any of the plates, No...it was the delicious food. Even the apple and fruit salad were amazing. Not to mention the oats. That was a good call. A leaned forward when he saw the mere coming towards him.

"You enjoyed it, I hope", she said and smiled.

He nodded.

"We're actually about to close up now..but if there is anything else you want then….", she said, trailing off.

"No...thank you. Your food was delicious. I will have to make sure to stop by again.", he said.

"You can leave your plates there. We'll pick them up", she said, noticing that he was reaching for them already.

He nodded and reached into his saddle bag.

"Thank you again for the food", the stallion said.

"Please accept this...as a payment for your food and kindness", he said and reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a large red mare's eyes went large at the sight of it.

"This still is the way to compensate for purchased services isn't it", he asked, worried he was doing something wrong. It was a moment before the mare could form words with her mouth.

"Y-yes it is….b-but we can't accept something so...so...amazing", she stammered.

"You need not worry...I have...more", he said.

"Please...accept it ", he said, putting it in her own hoof.

Cupcake marveled at its brilliance. The stone was a ruby red and warm to the touch. Its edges were precise and molded perfectly.

"It's a Red Beryl. Please do with it what you want", he said

"Are you sure?", she asked again.

"Yes", he said, and stood.

"Thank you again", he said and walked through the doors.

Once outside, he walked across the street to the supplies store, he had been in by earlier and was crestfallen to see that the sign on the door said that it was closed. At least he was able to get food to sustain himself. The supplies could wait till tomorrow. He looked back at the bakery that still had the lights on. They were closing now but tomorrow they would be opened again. Perhaps it was a good thing that he would need to come back here tomorrow after all. He would not mind taking part in tasting more of their delicious food. He looked up. The sky was now dark once again and he saw that there were stars out once again, as beautiful and clear in the night sky as the last time he had saw them. He smiled, glad that he had taken the time to eat such a good meal, but he was still not ready to rest just yet. What pony would be able to sleep through such a gorgeous night? He knew he could gaze at the night's beauty for an eternity and never tire of it. He walked into the night and in the direction to get out of town until tomorrow, at the same time when the sun would fall again.

* * *

**A/N: OK next chapter I will really introduce the the stallion to the new characters! _**

**Please rate and comment!**


	4. Leaving

**A/N: Hi everyone! For those of you who are still into My Little Pony or my Fanfiction, here's the next chapter of mine! I hope you guys like it! ^0^**

* * *

The shadows of dusk began to fall once again as the stallion lay on the soft patch of grass looking up at the sky. Just as he had done for the last two days, he had stayed there all day, doing nothing but looking at the sky overhead, watching and counting the hours and minutes until the sun would disappear before the distant mountains. The night before, he had stayed up nearly all night watching the stars and feeling the soft gentle night breeze, taking comfort in everything. The nights here were absolutely lovely, as they always were. It had been such a very, very long time ago since he had seen such pure beauty. Of course he felt compelled to watch and take in every second of it. There was no time for sleeping. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his stomach make a very loud noise. There may not be time to sleep but there was time to eat if so need be, and now was that time.

He thought back to last night when he had a delicious meal prepared for him by a very pleasant and welcoming pair of ponies The name...it was...Sugar Cube Corner…, he recalled. There food was quite good. He had always intended to make another visit there He thought for a moment. The store where he would have found his needed supplies from was closed once he had finished his meal so he may have to go there as well. But did he have the time to do both? His habit of waiting until dark to run any errand did not seem to be of much help to him here He could not help but notice that almost every store closed when it got dark. His current situation and his own feelings begged the question. How much did he need the supplies. He knew he was not in any immediate danger but...it was just that he was so antsy. The stallion quietly chanted to himself, listing things that he needed. Rope, a canteen, a thicker cloak, possibly a tent. He looked worriedly at the sky. If he left now, he would be able to get his supplies and eat, maybe even get other food that he would be able to take with him when he decided to continue his journey.

The stallion felt a sudden breeze brush past him, pushing his cloak off his head. He quickly pulled it back over his head. He DEFINITELY needed to get another cloak, one that would not fall off. He was starting to lose his nerve, having reservations about going at this time of day. Nonetheless, he stood on his feet and walked to the edge of the mountain. Using his keen, hawk like vision, from where he was he could see that there were many lights on in the village. There was still a bit of day left after all. He sighed, feeling that he didn't really having any other choice. It was a bit cooler than the day before. Perhaps it would not be conspicuous that he was wearing a cloak. This would have to be the last time he went into this town, He took in a deep breath and spread his large wings, and was off.

* * *

Just as he had done before, the stallion landed on the nearest bush within walking distance of the town and continued to walk towards the lively place. As he walked through the streets, he could not help but once again feel in awe of everything he saw before him. It was as full of life as the last time he saw it. The streets seemed to be more crowded than last time and this made him a bit nervous but he swallowed his worries and pressed on. Walk thirty paces east and then 57 paces north…., he recalled to himself, chanting more. He was able to recall every direction the mare had told him before and remembered every single building he passed and that served him well. Like last time as well, he was careful to avoid any contact with any pony, which proved to be more difficult than last time. He nearly bumped into another stallion along way. He simply bowed his head politely and continued on.

In another moment he was in front of the same food shop he had eaten at last night. The sweet smell of lovely treats and other delicious food wafted into his nostrils, causing his stomach to growl again. He suppressed his hunger momentarily and turned his head across the street to another small store, which must have been the one the mare was speaking of. Though his hunger was telling him to stay, he made his feet cross the street to the other store. He must really been hungry because he did not even hesitate to walk into the shop. In a second he was inside, his eyes searching for the locations of the supplies. He walked further inside and scanned the shelves with his eyes and located the items he needed and others as well. He walked to the counter and placed everything and quickly looked for the owner or someone else to ask for help. A few moments later, a young colt was in front of him, hesitantly. Just like the last pony he had encountered, the colt looked up at him with his mouth nearly hanging open. The stallion internally blushed, and unconsciously pulled his cloak further over his head.

"W-will this be all?", the colt asked, still staring at him wide eyed.

He merely nodded in response.

The colt carefully looked through the items he had selected, calculating the price for everything. Not that it mattered anyway.

"Ok for these things the total will be about-", the colt started but was cut off when the stallion merely placed a hoof ful of gold coins on the counter. The colt's eyes widened in surprise, looking like he was about to say something but the stallion had already placed his purchase in his satchel bag.

"U-um, you know that's way too much. Let me-", the colt started.

"It's alright", the stallion said quickly and walked out the store.

In a few quick strides he was now standing in front of the same shop he had eaten at the night before. His stomach growled in remembrance. With barely any hesitation he pushed the door to the shop open in one single push. As soon as he walked through the door, he was greeted by the gleeful eyes of the same mere that he had first met the night before She smiled happily at him and them quickly made her way over.

"Welcome back!", she said merely

She let out a light giggle.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?", she asked jokingly.

The stallion couldn't help but let a light smile spread across his face, even though the mere in front of him was unable to see it.

"No….I guess not", he said, still smiling.

"Well, come on then! I'll lead you to a table of course!", she said and then instinctively led the way.

He was happy to see that they had ended up at the same secluded spot as before.

As they walked, they passed the colt that had introduced himself as Carrot Top. The stallion nodded politely in his direction.

"Good to see you again!", Carrot Top said.

Once he was seated the mere looked at him in anticipation, a pad in hoof, ready to jot down whatever it was he wanted to eat.

The stallion rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He was a bit out of touch when it came to giving orders. Cupcake took notice of this and immediately stuffed the pad back into her apron pocket.

"Don't worry about it, hun! I'll see what's good and bring it right out!", she said.

"Thank you", the stallion said, relieved

In a second, Cupcake hurried to the back and into the kitchen. He sighed, feeling more relaxed.

* * *

In the kitchen, Cupcake hurriedly pulled a wheeled cart from by the counter and then rolled it to where many of their freshly made pastries were. She pulled only the best for the stallion that was waiting. One of everything made fresh would do the trick. Cupcake could not deny that fact that he was a bit...mysterious and even maybe a little suspicious, even more so since he seemed very determined to not let anyone see his face. Despite this she had the strong feeling that the hooded cloak he wore hid a kind face.

She wheeled the cart to the cooler and took two pitchers full of ice and poured apply juice and their newest icy fruit drink and then placed both of those in the cart as well. She scanned the shelves with her eyes to make sure that she had gotten everything she needed. As she was about to make her way back outside, she nearly ran into Carrot Cake, who just barely missed dropping a pile a dishes.

"Oh sorry, sweetie!", she said, helping him put the dishes away.

"No worries", he said, sweetly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

He looked at the cart piled with food and rose an eyebrow.

"Is all that food for the guy from last night?", he asked shocked.

Cupcakes's eyes widened. She took an even closer look at the items she had so carefully picked out for the customer.

"You think it's too much?", she asked.

Carrot Cake smiled nervously, not wanting to hurt his wife's feelings.

"Maybe a bit?", he said.

"But he's so hungry!", his wife said.

"He said that?". Carrot Cake, asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Well...,no. But I can tell by just looking!", she said eagerly.

"You can't even see his face!", Carrot Cake blurted out.

He quickly put a hoof over his mouth when he saw the way his wife was glaring at him.

"Well, isn't it our motto that no customer shall leave hungry, dear?", she asked

"Yeah, we want them to leave full, not burst!", he said.

Cupcake gave him a look and he sighed.

"Well, do you need help wheeling that out? Looks heavy.", he said,

"No, no, no!" she tsked.

"There are other customers to be attended to!", she said.

"I'll bring this out and then be back here in a jiff to help out with the orders!", she said and left, pushing the cart in front of her.

* * *

The stallion patiently waited for the mere to return, looking around in curiosity and taking in every smell that wafted his way. His stomach growled again. It was then that he saw the light blue mere wheeling a cart towards him full of delicious looking food. From where he was, he could see that all eyes were on the cart, most likely wondering what pony could be physically capable of consuming all of that meal in one single night.

"Here you go!", she said, happily as she reached the table.

"I picked out some of the newest items so you can try them. Maybe even next time you'll be able to order for yourself." she said jokingly.

"Maybe", the stallion replied lightly. He then suddenly felt a bit sad. This may be the last time that he was here.

"You alright?", the mere asked him.

The stallion looked up, realizing that she may have been saying something for the last few minutes.

"I'm fine", he said. He looked down and saw that she had already placed the food on the table in front of him

"Call in you need anything!", she said and hurried to another table to take an order.

The stallion took the first bite of one of the dishes and his mouth melted while at the same time his taste buds and stomach thanked him. Before he knew it he had finished the dish and then moved onto the next and then the next one. In a short time, he had eaten all the food and then worked on the drinks. When he was done, he leaned back into the seat and let out a satisfied sigh. When had he come to love food so much? It must have been because he had not eaten in such a long time. He was definitely becoming a glutton.

"Done already?", Carrot cake asked, standing in front of him, clearly looking astonished that he was able to eat all of the food.

"Yes", the stallion said.

"Well, then I hoped you enjoyed it", the colt said.

The stallion nodded.

"Ah...your payment", the stallion said reaching into his saddle bag.

As he did so, Carrot Cake put a hoof up, signaling him to stop.

"Oh, no you don't! I saw what you used to pay with last night. We can't possibly take anything more. What you gave us yesterday was more than we would make in a hundred years!", he said eagerly.

"That's right!", Cupcake chimed in, coming next to her husband.

"There is no need for you to pay anything today", she said.

"But..I ate your food.", the stallion said, feeling as though he were taking advantage of their kindness.

"You can't think our food is that good", Carrot Cake said, laughing.

"I do think so", the stallion said.

Cupcake and Carrot Cake looked at each other and smiled.

"We're happy you think that but it's not necessary", Carrot Cake said.

"If you want to repay us, then just be sure to come back soon", Cupcake said, smiling.

The stallion wanted to say something else but instead lowered his head and smiled.

"Alright", he said, looking at them.

They waved at him, smiling as he walked out the door.

Once he was outside, he opened the door slightly and peered inside. When he spotted Carrot Cake from the distance he reached into his bag and then pulled out a square shaped piece of blue diamond. Tanzanite. A jewel he had not made in a long time. He held it in front of him for a moment and then closed his eyes slightly concentrating on Carrot Cake's movements and energy. Behind his closed eyes he could see that Carrot Cake busily moving around and happily talking to the remaining customers. The stallion focused his inner vision even further until Carrot Cake was the only one in his sight. He mouthed a silent words to the air and felt the familiar feeling of his hoof tingling with warmth. He breathed out and opened his eyes, satisfied to see that the jewel he had been holding was no longer there Instead, he knew it had been carefully transported into Carrot Cake's right apron pocket. The couple had told told him that the only payment he needed to give for his meal was to come back soon, which is why he felt the need to give them the Tanzanite. He knew that this would be last time he was in Ponyville and that he would not be back.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know I said I was going to introduce the stallion to the main characters in the last chapter. But next chapter I will! Seriously! Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	5. Discovered

**A/N: Hi there people. It's been a pain in the butt long time huh? Here's the next chapter to my mlp fanfic. I had written another one but it got deleted by accident :/**

**So I just decided to make this one longer...well that may have been unintentional...but it works! :o**

**I'm not sure how many of you still like mlp or are interested in this fanfic but I am going to complete it. Unfinished business is the worst kind :)**

**I don't have cabel now so I'm still not all caught up on everything but this is original storyline I had planned. **

**I hope you all enjoy **

* * *

Six young mares and a dragon walked through the streets of Ponyville. They had just left Sugar Cube Corner to get something sweet to eat before heading home. Though it was a bit backwards, all of them had agreed they were all craving something sweet. As they walked, the no stop sound of Pinkie Pie happily hopping up and down, filled the silence in between their conversations. It was already dark by now but they all knew that it couldn't be so late in the evening already. In the group, Rarity rolled her eyes, becoming just the tad but annoyed at the constant springing noise coming from Pinkie Pie and she hopped.

"You know, darling. It has been a few minutes since we finished eating…do you by any chance…think it is about time for you to come down from that sugar rush of yours?", she asked, smiling.

"Nope! Got a few more hours of hops left in me. Can't keep em' in forever!", the pink pony answered back.

"Will you ever be able to eat any amount of sugar and act normal?", Rainbow Dash asked, letting out a laugh.

"Normal's boring, you little silly!", Pinkie said, happily.

"She has a point", Spike said, from Twilight's back.

"She'll settle down once she's gone home and eaten dinner", Twilight said.

"I guess a meal would cancel out sugar", Fluttershy said from the back of the group.

"Actually, all of that depends on her metabolism and…", Twilight trailed off looking at Pinkie's hops seeming to be never ending.

"Where do you get all that energy from?", she asked.

"It's aaaaaaall Pinkie!", Pinkie Pie said, still hopping.

"Maybe a meal would help after all", Twilight said.

"I hope you can sleep tonight", Fluttershy said, smiling.

They all looked at Pinkie, her hops seemed to be never ending. She'd tired herself out sooner or later, right? She kept hopping. Maybe not.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the night, Twilight?", Fluttershy asked.

"Oh let me guess, spending some time in the library?", Rainbow Dash said. They all knew how much Twilight the princess alicorn loved her book. She practically lived more in the library than she did anywhere else in her entire castle.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I need to catch up on some reading about incantations and counter spells", Twilight said, proudly.

"Just try not to forget to eat this time, darling", Rarity said, making twilight smile a bit in embarrassment. It's true. On one…ok a couple of occasions she had stayed in the library for three days straight, completely forgetting to eat anything. Spike had to come in and bring her food, reminding her she still needed food, and nearly got hit with a spell she had stayed up all night practicing to get right.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her", Spike said.

"Be sure you do, darling", Rarity said. The dragon found his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, like they always did whenever Rarity said the fewest of words to him. He was still not over the crush he had since the moment he saw her when he and Twilight arrived in Ponyville. He happily nodded, reassuring everyone in the group. Rainbow Dash couldn't resist making a stupid lovey dovey face at him, which made his cheeks redden more.

They had all been close friends since what to them felt like forever. They had fought and won so many battles, made mistakes and learned so many lessons, most of them they learned from one another. They were all certain that together they could overcome any obstacles that life may throw their way. They faced so much, saving both small towns and empires countless times from evil. Everyone in the group was sure nearly certain that nothing could surprise them and if not, then they'd be sure to back one another up in any situation. However, even their trust in one another and combines skills, none of them could foresee the disaster that was about to take place.

* * *

Back in town, the wind seemed to have increased in both speed and strength. Whenever it would blow, the tree would loudly rustle, while some even found it difficult to walk. Ponies busied themselves along the streets, talking and laughing loudly with one another. It was a typical evening. No pony noticed that they wind had picked up even more, not only rocking the trees, but also making the lantern polls sway in the air. They swayed and stopped. And then the wind blew…this time harder. A lit lantern wobbled once, balancing on the pole as if trying not fall. The sound of the air whistled roughly in the night, finally succeeding in knocking the fire to the ground, along with a few others to join it. They fell onto the dry summer grass, appearing as little more than a twinkle of light on the ground…and then the wind blew again…making the flames spread faster. No pony noticed anything until it was too late…not until one of the flames had also fallen the roof of a nearby business. The flame quickly spread through the rood, engulfing the hay. A colt in the building must have noticed because he later ran out with his filly, screaming for help.

"Water! Somebody get water! Fire!", he called. All ponies turned to zero in him, frantically getting passing bucks of water to flying ponies to extinguish the flames. None of them could see that there were more to come.

* * *

"What's that smell?", Spike asked, sniffing in the air. He could already tell something was not right.

"Yeah…I smell it too…smells like someone's cooking…bad cooking", Apple Jack said. Up ahead, they could all see the orange color coming from the sky, near the town square.

"That's not cooking…that's…", Twilight said, realizing in horror what it was.

"Fire!", Fluttershy said frantically.

The group galloped closer to the scene. They stopped in a few feet, horrified at what was in front of them. A cloud of thick black smoke floated in the air, burning their eyes even from the distance they were at. An orangey blaze of fire danced with the wind going in every direction it did, unable to stop from making contact with other buildings. So much fire…what happened?

"We gotta help!", Rainbow dash said, zooming off towards the roof.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!", Fluttershy called after her. But it was too late. She'd already disappeared in the clouds. The others galloped, after her, already feeling the heat from the flames burning in front of them. Rarity, Fluttershy and Apple Jack ran in one direction, quickly joining in passing buckets of water to ponies in hopes of easing the flames. Above them, Rainbow Dash was leading a group of other flyers, doing what they could in the sky. The doused the flames from above, but every time they got rid of one, it was as if another only always took its place. Spike was off Twilight's back now, leading young fillies to safety while their parents help helped in the damage control. In the far distance, Twilight heard a strange sound…something that sounded like a filly crying. Her ears perked and, listening again. She could barely hear anything over the blazing flames. They were so big in size. She backed away from the line of water passers and listened again, this time sure that she had hear right. The pony turned her head in horror, seeing that the crying was coming from another building, one that was already engulfed in a pit of flames.

"Everyone! There's a filly stuck in that building over there!", she called out. The others turned in hear direction, hearing it too.

"Oh no!", one cried.

"We have to save them!", another yelled.

"A few of you ponies come with me. The rest of your keep trying to put out the flames! Come on! We need buckets of water over there now!", Twilight said urgently. Ponies followed her to the burning building. It was so hot. The ponies tried throwing water on the flames but it had no effect. The flames were to strong now. From the highest story, she could still hear the filly's cries. Ponies tried to enter the house, get through the door, but they were overpowered by the flames. They had no choice but to keep back, gritting their teeth, hearing the child cry. Was there nothing that could be done? Twilight looked at the flames in despair. She flapped her wings once. She knew what she was going to do was very risky but she didn't care. The pony knew that she would not be able to live with herself if anything happened to the filly. Her horn tingled with magical energy as a bubble of protection formed its way around her body. She knew she had to act fast. She closed her eyes, teleporting. The next thing she knew she was in the burning building, following the cries of the filly.

It was so hard to see. She could feel the flames wanting to burn through the layer of protection. She flew to the highest story, the one where she'd heard the filly crying. She stopped, seeing a room. Using her magic, she pulled the entire door back, throwing it to the ground behind her. She coughed, a bit a smoke making its way into her lungs. She walked in further calling out the small pony.

"Hello! Where are you? I've come to get you out of here!", Twilight said. She turned her head, hearing a small squeak in the corner. Through the smoke she could see a small figure shaking in the corner. Twilight quickly made her way over and wasted no time in using her magic to bring her into the bubble. On her back, the filly sniffled, feeling scared.

"It's alright. I'm going to get us out of here", Twilight reassured him. She looked around. There was no window in this room. The fire must have been started on both the first and third levels, making the filly run to the tallest story. She had to get them back downstairs. Twilight let out a shaky breath, beginning to feel tired. She stared at the wall, imagining them outside…trying to use her teleportation ability. But the smoke…it was so blinding…draining her of her energy. She could feel her magic weakening. She flapped her wings, wanting to fly out. They drooped at her sides, burning. They were so hot from the heat…they could move. The pony guessed she would have to do it the hard way. With the shrinking energy of the bubble around her, she dashed them out of the room and down the stairs where ah inferno blazed in front of them. More smoke entered the protective spell. It was beginning to lose strength even more. Both she and the filly coughed. She could almost see the door up ahead. The entranceway was already on flames but she didn't have a choice. She ran as fast as she could towards it. A few ponies noticed her, calling out to her. They began to move in, wanting to help her. That's when the doorway crumbled in front of them, completely take by the hot flames. It was so hot…it was unbearable. She back away, looking for another exit. She couldn't see anything. Just the smoke. Just the flames. The fire was quickly closing in. They were trapped.

* * *

The stallion watched in the unseen distance as the flames burned. He could see ponies frantically running to put them out, to get the young ones to safety. It had been so long since he had seen flames this size…it still paled in comparison to the ones he was used to. He could feel his wings itching underneath his cloak. He wanted to turn away…but it was as if his eyes were glued to the scene…the destruction. His keen ears picked up on even more frantic screams. Yelling, begging…crying. Even if he didn't want to, his ears could already pick up on what they were saying. Two young ponies were trapped in one of the burning buildings. He looked away and then back up again. The stallion breathed in an out, trying to fool himself, and saying that they would be fine. He could hear the crackling of the roofs, quickly burning. He stomped the ground, trying to calm himself. He knew he could not go to them…that he would not help. He'd be discovered if he did such a thing. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. But no matter how much he shook his head or paced back and forth, he could not get the screams of others out of his ears, nor could he bring himself to leave. And then he heard it, certain that he was the only one who could. A choked out call of a young pony calling for help. He knew he could not take any more. He could not stand by and let a young one die. He flapped his powerful wings once and raced towards the blazing building.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy poured buckets of water on the flames to keep them at bay. They had gone to retrieve water so many time that they were now tired. But they couldn't stop. Not when the fire was this bad. They took a moment to catch their breaths before continuing with their efforts. Fluttershy had slightly burned her leg, flying too close to the flames at one point but that didn't stop her. She kept going, like they were. However, many of them were beginning to think it was completely hopeless. And that was exactly what it looked like. Despite everything that they had done, they flames only looked better.

"This…this is hopeless!", Rarity cried out. In front of her, Apple Jack was stomping out flames while at the same time pouring water.

"We can't stop trying!", she said. Fluttershy lowered herself to the ground, panting out of breath.

"I know", she said, feeling the burn on her leg beginning to sting.

They could all suddenly hear frantic cries for help a few feet away. A crowd of ponies were gathered in front of a building that was engulfed in so strong of a blaze that they could all feel it from where they were. Ponies were trying to inch forward, to actually get inside the building but were pushed always pushed back by the intensity of the heat. It was definitely dangerous.

"What are you doing? Ya'll best keep back! It's too dangerous!", Apple Jack yelled. Colts and mares backed away, shaking their head, not being able to keep the distress off their faces. There was a couple in in the crowd crying. The male held the female's head, consoling her.

"My baby…", she cried out. She moved towards the fire only to be pulled back by her husband.

"Baby?", Fluttershy, asked, horrified.

Another pony coughed loudly, his lungs feeling as though they were full of black soot.

"A filly…trapped inside…Princess Twilight Sparkle…she's in there!", he said.

"Twilight?!", Spike, said, looking up hopelessly at the flames. No. No. No. No. He wanted to say something. He wanted to run into the building screaming for Twilight to return but Rainbow Dash had already stepped in front of him, as if reading his mind. She grit her teeth, looking at the dire situation.

"Th-there must be something we can do!" ,Rarity cried out.

"Oh Twilight…we have to save her!", Fluttershy said.

"The fire's too strong…we can't get in!", Apple Jack cried.

"Twilight! Twilight!", Spike said, frantically, clinging to the blue pony's hoof. Everyone looked up as a large shadow loomed overhead. It moved so swiftly they barely saw it enter the burning building. It so fast and…very big. They could all only catch a glimpse of what looked to be large white wings, creating a gust of wind as it flapped overhead.

"Whoa…", was the only word that Rainbow Dash could form. It's probably what they were thinking too.

* * *

Inside the building, Twilight could feel the protective bubble quickly being eaten away by the fire. The smoke was filling both her and the filly's lungs so face. She gently called out to him, wanting to see if he was alright. He was not crying and screaming anymore, only whimpering…so quietly. He was losing conscious and she knew that she would soon too. She did her best to keep what was left of the shield around them…walking around to find a door…a window…anything. But all could see was black and red. The bubble dissipated shortly after…leaving them both defenseless. She felt the flames around her, searing her skin. Her feet were burning too. She looked at the filly, half hoping that he would scream in pain from how close the heat was to them now but he didn't. He was so quiet.

She could suddenly hear the sound of the ground cracking under her hooves. She had to move so that hot splinters would not make their way into her skin. The pony looked around hopelessly. There was nothing but fire and smoke left. It was so hot…and she was getting so sleepy. Twilight found herself backed into a corner, they flames spraying up in front of her. All she could see was fire in each direction. There was nowhere to go. Her ears perked up in horror, hearing the sound of the roof cracking above her. She scrambled and then the right but there was nothing but fire. The beam of the roof cracked again. It was going to fall…and then they'd perish. She already knew there was nothing she could do now. Her magic was drained and so was her physical strength. She took the unconscious filly off her back and cradled him to her chest, keeping him from the worst of the heat. It seared her back. She closed her eyes and heard the roof beam give way.

After a few moments, she realized that she was in now pain now. She waited to feel the blistering heat of the wooden structure falling on top of them…but there was nothing. But she did feel something…a strong energy surrounding her. The pony could feel another in front of her, their presence looming in every one of her senses. She opened her eyes and was taken aback by what she saw. Standing in front of her was a large pony, of course which had to be a male standing in front of them, his dark cloak blowing in the air. Surrounding all of them was a protective spell, much similar to the one she had used, but on a whole different level, one she could only dream of. His long golden horn glowed with nothing but the purest of magic. Suddenly, Twilight didn't feel the flames of smoke in her lungs. All she could do was stare at the pony whose face she couldn't even see. He turned to her. As he walked closer, the flames seemed bow to him, suddenly disappearing.

"Are you alright, child?", he asked, his voice controlled yet kind. Twilight found that she couldn't speak for a moment.

"Y-yes…I…the filly. I have to get him out", she said, suddenly remembering the situation. The large horse nodded.

"And so we will", he said, turning back to the flames. Before she knew what was happening, she felt magical force lift her into the air and onto his back…his very broad back. She held on to his cloak, thick and hot underneath her. On his back, she could feel the magic surging within him, so strong and…certain. When he spoke again…it was nothing like she had ever heard. The best way she could describe it was a voice of that only which the gods could possess. His eyes glowed and he spoke.

"Element for fire…I command you…recede!", he said. The floor was suddenly coated in a blue light. It started at his feet and then spread throughout the room and then the entire building. In another moment, the flames had disappeared completely. Twilight looked in pure awe and amazement. She didn't even have it in her to ask a question.

"Let us go", he said. From his sides, two large and powerful white wings appeared, flying them to the ceiling. Wings…and a horn. That could only mean…her eyes widened in realization. The next thing she knew they were all outside in the cool night air. The strong flames all across town that she'd seen…they were all gone. While in the air he lingered for a few moments, as if hesitating to go down where all the ponies were waiting. He made contact with the ground a moment later, carefully easing Twilight and the filly off his back. The minute he did a large crowd of ponies ran up, asking question and tending to both of them. They covered her in a towel and brought her water.

"Twilight!", Spike called, running to her.

"Are you ok?", he asked, hugging her hard.

"We were so worried, darling!", Rarity said, joining them.

"You trying to give us heart attacks?", Apple Jack asked.

"And I thought I was the silly one!", Pinkie said, nuzzling her.

"We were so worried about you!", Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to worry about you like that again", Rainbow Dash said.

"We thought we'd lost you", Spike said, holding on to her.

"But then…this wind, a really strong wind came. The flames…they just…disappeared", Fluttershy said.

"Yeah…that was waaaaaaaaaay beyond amazing!" , Rainbow Dash said.

"I…it wasn't me", Twilight said, turning to the horse who was now slowly backing away.

"He did it?", one asked.

"Who is he?", another pony asked.

"Thank you so much! You saved our town!", another said, happily

"You're amazing!", another said.

"How can we ever repay you?"

"I…no…that's quite alright", the horse said, moving away again. The crowd couldn't help but move in on him. The stallion began to feel nervous.

"Hey, whose the weirdo wearing a cloak?", Spike asked.

"He's the one who just saved everyone", Fluttershy said, looking at him.

Is everyone ok out here?", a blue and pink pony asked, suddenly. The cakes had seen the flames as well.

"Mrs. Cake", Twilight said.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

"Yeah...we're fine. We were in big trouble with those flames before" , Cupcake said.

"And then they just went out", her husband said beside her.

"Well, I guess you can thank that guy since he was the one who did it", Spike said, pointing in the direction of the crowd. Even though he was surrounded, he towered over everyone else.

"Oh hey! That's they guy who came in our shop!", Cheesecake said.

"Never caught his name though", he added.

Cupcake went into the crowd herself and called out to him. Their eyes met.

"Cupcake?", the stallion's voice said, recognizing her right away.

"Good to see you remember me!", she said, pushing past the town.

"You know him?", a pony asked.

"No. Not particularly. He just ate at our shop a few times", Cupcake said.

"I know we're all happy he helped us and all…but how about we give him a little space. You're crowding him", she said, with a smile. She winced, feeling a hoof step on her own. She stumbled back onto the stallion…impulsively grabbing onto his cloak, pulling is down. He quickly caught her but realized the fabric fell to his hooves. The ponies didn't know what to think. Were their eyes playing a trick on them…or was it really what they thought they were seeing. Twilight and the group walked closer, their eyes full of just as much shock as everyone else's. Cupcake looked up, feeling the same way. She slowly backed away from the stallion but was able to close her mouth. The stallion finally looked their way, his deep amber eyes visible even in the moonlight. In them, there was so much wisdom, so much power. A He was as large as both the Cakes and Twilight remembered. His body was visibly firm and strong, a pure white coat glistening on his skin. A long, silver mane flowed in the wind, seeming alive in itself. It was like it was always changing colors, never the same. His tail trailed freely behind him. Two large powerful wings were at his side and on his forehead…a golden horn, the one that had saved Twilight. And his cutie mark…no one could even imagine what it signified.

"No way…", Rainbow Dash said.

"An alicorn…a male alicorn…", Cheesecake said, dumbfounded.

"Wh-what…who…how?", Rarity stuttered.

"Is it trick?", Spike asked, not able to believe it either.

"No…it's not", Twilight said. She was sure of it. His magic…the way it felt…that could _not_ be faked.

Suddenly, there was ponies bending forward, bowing to him.

"You're majesty! Uh…wh-whoever you are", A pony let out, clumsily bowing down. More kneeled in front of him. The stallion backed away again. His wings were already spread, ready to take off.

"W-wait! Who are you?", Twilight called after him. His eyes met hers before he smiled sadly. A faint glow emitted from his horn. The burns on her and Fluttershy suddenly healed. The filly woke up in his mother's arms, no longer scathed by fire. Twilight called to him again. He flapped his wings, causing a large brush if wind. The next thing they all knew, he had disappeared into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


End file.
